


Sleeplessly Embracing You, Sleeplessly Embracing Me.

by hokay



Series: The Dirty Birthday series [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Basically PWP, Chancy, Dirty Birthday series, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, happy birthday Yancy Becket, here there be naked boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokay/pseuds/hokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy licked his lips, swallowed, and asked, “What did you mean, earlier?”</p>
<p>Chuck frowned, looking thoughtful. “When?”</p>
<p>“When you said,” Yancy felt his face flush, but refused to back down lest he lose of sight of the mere possibility of falling into bed with this beautiful boy. “You said if I was a good boy, you’d-”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Chuck’s frown turned into a wicked grin. “Just what I said.” He looked down, briefly, somewhere around Yancy’s navel, then up through those thick, gold-tipped lashes. “Unless you don’t want to wait until next year?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeplessly Embracing You, Sleeplessly Embracing Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was going to start with Chuck's birthday back in August, but school was starting up and I got behind, so we're starting with Yancy! Yay! (And throwing in Chuck for good measure, because he felt shunted.) 
> 
> Happy FUCKING birthday, Yancy Becket! 
> 
> Un-beta'd, as always.

There were moments when Yancy Becket counted himself extremely fortunate to be living in the same city as his little brother. They got to see each other every day, which was nice. They grabbed lunch together between Raleigh teaching classes and Yancy working as a personal assistance for Stacker Pentecost, one of the top military consultants on the east coast. He got to meet Raleigh’s girlfriend, Mako (Pentecost’s adopted daughter, and didn’t  _that_ make Yancy nervous?) and meet his little brother’s weird work friends, like Doctors Geizler and Gottleib, who insisted they disliked one another but got on like an old married couple.

However, the minute Yancy met Raleigh’s roommate, a twenty-one year old PhD candidate named Chuck Hansen, he considered himself the unluckiest bastard to ever have been born. Because if Yancy had ever admitted to having a type? Chuck Hansen was it.

Chuck’s dad, Hercules Hansen, was good friends with Pentecost, and also in the military business, so Chuck had grown up an Air Force brat and hadn’t let one ounce of free PT go to waste. Yancy’s mouth went dry every time he even vaguely considered the possibility of where that V went when Chuck took off his shirt. Raleigh had started kicking him every time he caught Yancy staring, but the bruises were worth it if Chuck always walked out of the bathroom after a shower in nothing but a towel.

It wasn’t just the body, either, although that was a big perk.

Chuck was also _crazy_ smart. Like, finished up school in Australia at sixteen, went to Stanford and wow’d the west coast by the time he was nineteen, and was now well on his way to blowing MIT out of the water with his big ideas about nuclear physics and biomechanical engineering. The kid’s MENSA score was probably out of this world, and the little shit knew it. That was the other thing – he wasn’t just book smart, but he had a quick tongue and a wit like Yancy had never seen. Herc, the few times Yancy had met him, was sharp, but he was nothing on his son. The kid bite out a comeback faster than Yancy could finish insulting him, and Yancy _loved_ it. It drove Raleigh crazy, listening to the two of them hash it out for hours over practically nothing.

When it came to Chuck Hansen, Yancy was completely screwed, and he knew it.

Yancy was laying on the couch, playing Candy Crush on his phone while he waited for Raleigh’s class to finish up so his brother could come back, get cleaned up, and they could go out for Yancy’s birthday, when Chuck came home from his TA hours. Yancy hadn’t decided if it was pathetic or not that he knew Chuck’s schedule almost as well as he knew his own.

Chuck dropped his bag on the kitchen table and leaned against the doorframe, eyes dragging over Yancy’s supine frame. “Comfy?”

“I paid for the couch,” Yancy said, catching onto Chuck’s sarcastic tone, not looking up from his phone. It was an old argument, more familiar than antagonistic at this point. He looked away from the screen when Chuck didn’t say anything else. His breath caught in his throat when he met Chuck’s eyes – no one had ever looked at him with that sort of hunger before.

“What’re you all dressed up for?” Chuck asked, sliding his hands into his jeans pockets, pulling the waistband lower on his hips so that Yancy could just barely make out the sharp jut of bone under creamy skin.

Yancy licked his lips and put his phone face-down on his stomach. “It’s my birthday. Raleigh and I are going out when he home, if you wanna come?”

Chuck shrugged. “I have a lot of reading to do. Maybe if you’re a good boy, you can make me come next year.” Yancy caught a glimpse of Chuck’s infamous flash-bomb grin – there and gone in a heartbeat – before Chuck disappeared down the hall.

Yancy heard Chuck’s bedroom door click shut and let out the breath he’d been holding. He stared up at the ceiling, replaying the last five seconds back in his head, only to rewind once he’d reached the end and listen again.

He hadn’t been propositioning Chuck. Honestly. He’d just . . . and then Chuck had . . .

“What the _fuck_ ,” Yancy muttered to himself, just as Raleigh came bursting through the door, Tendo close behind, both of them singing the worst version of “Feliz Cumpleaños” Yancy had ever heard in his entire life.

Chuck’s words were still playing through his mind as he let Raleigh haul him off the couch and off to dinner.

 

***

 

The three of them made it back to Raleigh’s apartment building just before eleven. Tendo left them at the door, ignoring Raleigh’s whispered “ _Whipped!”_ as he sauntered off down the sidewalk.

“He just started dating one of the Anthropology profs,” Raleigh explained as he unlocked the front door. “He talks like they’re going to get married. I don’t even think she likes him that much!” His phone began to ring as they started to walk up to the third floor, and he pulled it out to answer just as Yancy reached the landing above. 

“Hey! Yeah, no, we just got home. Well, Yancy’s old now, he can’t afford to stay out with the kids anymore.” Raleigh winked up at him, mouthing _Mako_ as he pointed at the phone.

Yancy just grinned and gave him the finger. Raleigh stuck out his tongue, but quickly his face grew serious. “Baby, slow down. No, I know, but you have until next week-wait, what? He said _what_? Hang on,” Raleigh put his hand over the phone’s mouthpiece and looked up at Yancy. “Mako’s supervisor told her last week that she had two weeks to get her research done, and now he’s only giving her until this weekend. It’s his usual bullshit, so she’s almost done, but she’s afraid she won’t get it all together in time and she’s wondering if we could go over there and keep her company.”

Yancy knew Mako hadn’t asked for him to come help with research – he knew nothing about what Raleigh, and Mako, studied, and knew he’d be no help at all. He knew Raleigh wasn’t trying to ditch him on his birthday. He knew his baby brother was trying to be a good boyfriend while also maintaining his excellent brother standing. It was because he knew Raleigh wouldn’t leave him unless it was an _absolute_ emergency that he had no problem in faking an enormous yawn and shaking his head, saying, “Dude, don’t even worry about me. I have been adequately wined and dined for the year. Go help Mako, and tell her she can make me pancakes or something.”

“Are you sure?” Raleigh’s puppy dog face was turned all the way up to eleven. “Like, absolutely, positively, sure?”

“If you don’t go get your shit right now and go help her, I will disown you, I swear to God.” Yancy grinned and started up the stairs. He heard Raleigh, stomping up the stairs behind him, say, “I will be there in fifteen minutes, don’t fall asleep,” and shook his head. Raleigh had no right to talk about anyone being whipped, in Yancy’s honest opinion.

Raleigh blew through the apartment in five seconds flat, promising Yancy pancakes and beer as apology before the door slammed shut behind him and Yancy was left standing alone in the living room.

He sighed and stripped out of his jacket, draping it over the armchair that Raleigh had stolen from their mom’s place when he heard a door open and Chuck peeked around the corner.

“You’re back early,” he drawled, running a hand through his hair.”

“I’m old,” Yancy said. “Duh.”

“You’re twenty . . . nine,” Chuck said. “You’re not that old.”

“Says the kid who calls his father ‘Old man,’ even though I’ve never seen an old man who can move so quietly or be so scary.” Yancy looked Chuck up and down. “Were you sleeping?”

“Fell asleep on my desk,” Chuck explained, dipping a hand under his t-shirt to scratch his belly. Yancy’s eyes followed the movement almost without his permission, starved for some glimpse of Chuck after only getting to see a peepshow of his hips earlier. He lifted his eyes up after a moment to catch Chuck watching him with that same, hungry look.

“Help you, Becket?” Chuck asked quietly.

Yancy licked his lips, swallowed, and asked, “What did you mean, earlier?”

Chuck frowned, looking thoughtful. “When?”

“When you said,” Yancy felt his face flush, but refused to back down lest he lose of sight of the mere possibility of falling into bed with this beautiful boy. “You said if I was a good boy, you’d-”

“Oh,” Chuck’s frown turned into a wicked grin. “Just what I said.” He looked down, briefly, somewhere around Yancy’s navel, then up through those thick, gold-tipped lashes. “Unless you don’t want to wait until next year?”

“Definitely not,” Yancy breathed. His heart was racing. “Preferably not.”

“Well, then.” There was a moment while the two of them stood, looking at one another, before Yancy’s mind just went _FUCK IT_ and he found himself crossing the small space and crushing Chuck against the wall, hands cupping the other man’s face and lips capturing Chuck’s mouth in a searing kiss.

“God, yes,” Chuck mumbled against Yancy’s mouth, his hips arching off the wall, his body pressed against Yancy’s in every possible way. “Took your bloody time.”

“Sorry,” Yancy pressed a kiss to the corner of Chuck’s mouth, then to the corner of his jaw, then to the soft space on his neck, just under his ear. He did it again when Chuck made a noise he just had to have repeated. “You’re Raleigh’s roommate. I didn’t know if I’d be breaking a code or something.”

“Definitely not, mate.” Chuck made a breathy noise at the back of his throat as Yancy slotted his knee between Chuck’s spread thighs and met the younger man thrust for thrust. “But he might kill me if he comes back to this.”

“S’at Mako’s,” Yancy offered as explanation. “Won’t be home until later. If ever.” Every ounce of rational thought was quickly becoming obsolete in Yancy’s brain.

“Still.” Yancy made a sound he wasn’t proud of as Chuck pushed him away. He quickly regretted it again when Chuck took him by the wrist and led him down the hall to Chuck’s room, guiding Yancy in and quickly shutting the door behind them.

“Get naked,” Chuck commanded. “I have a couple months’ worth of things I want to do to you, and none of them involve your jeans.”

“None?” Yancy asked. “Because I had a good fantasy going for a while where I fucked you while I was fully clothed and you definitely weren’t.”

Chuck laughed and pulled his shirt up over his head. Yancy’s mouth watered. “Maybe later,” Chuck said as he threw the now-useless shirt as Yancy’s head. His thumbs hooked into the waist of his shorts and he grinned at Yancy. “Naked. Bed. Now.”

Yancy hustled to do what he was told, nearly falling over as he kicked out of his jeans and socks. His shirt went over the back of Chuck’s desk chair, and at Chuck’s disparaging look, Yancy sighed and said, “I might have to wear that to work tomorrow, okay? This is not a college fling.” When Chuck’s mouth quirked in a grin, Yancy stepped into his space and finally let himself touch, spreading his hands wide over the expanse over Chuck’s hips. “It’s not, right? Because I’m too old for that shit.”

Chuck did the peek-through-his-eyelashes things again. Yancy’s knees shook. “Not a college fling,” he confirmed, turning them and pushing Yancy down onto the bed. “Now, how do you want to do this?”

From his newfound reclining position, Yancy could see _everything_ , and suddenly he didn’t care _how_ he got laid, only that he _did_. “God, I don’t even care,” he moaned, making grabby hands up at Chuck. “Just, get on me, dude.”

Chuck shook his head but complied, climbing over Yancy until the two of them were pressed together, miles of skin heating and sliding against each other in sensual rhythm. Chuck’s cock caught against Yancy’s and the latter’s back arched, his toes twitching with pleasure.

“Okay, this is how we’re gonna do this right now,” Chuck panted, gathering his knees up under him and sitting back enough that Yancy’s knees were spread around his hips. He met Yancy’s eyes and raised his hand to his lips, licking it and getting it thoroughly wet before he brought it back down and wrapped it around his and Yancy’s cocks, which were both hard and ready to go.

Yancy threw his head back and moaned. “Fucking, yeah, just like that, baby.”

Chuck laughed and leaned forward, licking a hot stripe over Yancy’s neck. “Of course you’d be chatty,” he teased, sliding down to flick his tongue over Yancy’s left nipple. He gave them both a good, solid rub and pressed up to nip Yancy’s ear and whisper, “Lemme hear it.”

Yancy pushed up on his elbows and grinned, thrusting his hips in time with Chuck’s hand. “Pump it, baby. Gimme that load, I want it Oh, Jesus.” His head fell back, hair just brushing against the pillows as he felt Chuck’s knuckles brush against the rough thatch of hair around his cock. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

“Yance,” Chuck growled, hand moving faster. “You’re gonna . . . I’m gonna come, if you keep . . .”

Yancy forced his head up, so he could watch as Chuck’s stomach muscles twitched with his impending orgasm. Without even thinking, he opened his mouth and let his tongue rest on his bottom lip, just hinting at what he really wanted.

Chuck’s eyes latched onto Yancy’s tongue. “Goddamnit,” he moaned as he started to come, pearly white globs of come spraying over Yancy’s stomach and chest. Chuck angled his cock at just the right second, so that a drop of come landed on the corner of Yancy’s mouth.

Yancy stuck out his tongue and licked Chuck’s come into his mouth, swallowing and falling onto his back. “Fuck, you taste good,” he said. Chuck moaned, Yancy’s cock slipping out of his grip, as he pumped out his own orgasm over Yancy’s prone body.

“Look at that load,” Yancy murmured, scooping some of Chuck’s come off his abs to coat his own cock. “Fuck, that’s huge.” He began stroking his cock quickly, to the time of Chuck’s panting breaths. “Oh, Jesus,” he moaned.

Chuck’s gaze left Yancy’s mouth and went to where his hand was working furiously. He licked his lips and ran his hands over Yancy’s thighs, thumbs dipping down to rub behind Yancy’s sac.

“Oh god,” Yancy cried as Chuck’s fingers rubbed around the base of his cock, stimulating the bottom while Yancy used Chuck’s come to rub frantically over his cockhead. “Oh, yeah.”

“Yeah,” Chuck whispered, thumbs still rubbing over Yancy’s balls. “Let’s see you come, love, come on.”

“I’ve got your fucking come all over my dick,” Yancy moaned, hips shifting and thighs gripping as heat spread from Chuck’s hands all the way up his spine and back down to where his hand was wrapped around his cock, breath punching out of him as he came, shooting all over his stomach, pooling in his belly button and catching on Chuck’s fingertips when he rubbed Yancy’s belly.

“Oh, nice,” Chuck whispered, “you look so good, baby, you feel so good, _fuck_.”

For a moment, Yancy couldn’t breathe. It was like when he’d fallen off the swings in high school, and all the breath in his lungs had left him feeling helpless and dizzy for a few moments that stretched into eternity. He felt Chuck’s cock, still half-hard, pressed into the crease of his ass, just barely kissing against his twitching hole. He felt Chuck’s hands still rubbing over him, like he was checking him for injuries, over his legs and up his chest to play with his nipples before sliding back down and rubbing their collective come into Yancy’s skin. He felt his heart, pounding in his chest like it would burst out at any moment and present itself to Chuck, saying, “Well, guess I’m yours now.”

After a moment, Yancy caught his breath and he looked up at Chuck, who grinned back at him, face flushed and eyes sparkling. “God bless Raleigh,” Yancy breathed. Chuck looked at him curiously, and Yancy laughed, reaching for him. “Don’t worry about it,” he said and let himself be very thoroughly kissed.

“Happy fucking birthday, Yancy Becket,” Chuck whispered into Yancy’s skin. Yancy laughed and rolled them over, ignoring Chuck's protests about getting come on the sheets. 

_Happy fucking birthday, indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to gguy, who asked so sweetly for some Yancy loving. Hope you like it, dear!
> 
>  Title adapted from _Hunger of the Pine_ by alt-J.
> 
> [Tumblr.](http://lassenach.tumblr.com/)


End file.
